The Perils of Penelope/Transcript
* is afternoon. [[Garfield] is attempting to devour lasagna and is caught by Jon.] * Jon: ''Garfield! You just ate everyone's dinner for tonight! What do you have to say for yourself?'' * Garfield: '''at Jon's face * throws Garfield out of the house. * '''Garfield: ''Maybe I'll see what's going on down in the alley.'' * the alley, [[Penelope Pussycat] is walking with Brick, who is eating a sandwich.] * Brick: ''Mmm, that's good.'' * Penelope: ''Brick, dear? '' * Brick: ''Yeah?'' * Penelope: Can I have a bite of your sandwich? * Brick: Are you women all the same? I wanna eat too, I wanna eat too! I wanna eat too! I only got one sandwich! * Penelope: ''Sorry.'' * Brick: ''Baby, I'll go around in the trash cans and see if I can find you something.'' * Penelope: ''You're all heart.'' * Brick: ''Yeah. I know.'' * is walking down the alley. * Garfield: ''I haven't been here for a while. I wonder if... ''stops and he sniffs around' ''Smells like a medium-thin crust pizza with meatballs, black olives ''and'' extra cheese.' * The '''Worker in glasses: ''Come on, will you? We've got that shipment from Mexico loaded tonight!' * '''Worker 2: ''Hey, I'm eating a medium-thick crust pizza with meatballs, black olives, and extra cheese.' * '''Garfield: ''Can I call 'em or what? 'approaches Worker 2' Meow? Pitiful meow.' * '''Worker 2: 'at Garfield' ''Aww, you want a piece of pizza, little kitty? Here you go. [The worker gives Garfield a slice of pizza.] * '''Garfield: down the alley with the slice of pizza Hey, I even lowered my dignity for pizza. * Penelope'': Sigh.. Why can't I ever meet a nice guy? ''appears, holding the slice of pizza he has begged'' Hi, Garfield.'' * Garfield:'' Hi, Penelope. How are you?'' * Penelope:'' Starving.'' * Garfield:''' I'' ''know how do you feel. I haven't eaten since... 'looks at his wrist' Wow, it's been a long ten minutes. Here, have some pizza. 'gives Penelope half of his pizza slice * '''Penelope: ''Gee, you even gave me a piece with a meatball''' on it. * Garfield:'' Well, I'm all-heart. ''cats are eating pizza'' Speaking of meatballs, you still hangin' around with Brick?'' * Penelope:'' Brick is a nice guy... Sometimes.'' * Garfield:'' Oh, come on. Brick has muscles of steel and a head to match. He's so dumb... ''Brick approaches * Brick:'' How dumb am I?'' * Garfield: ''You're so dumb... ''falls on Brick * Penelope:'' GARFIELD!'' * Garfield: ''Uhh... You...You're going to to leave me alone and not harm a hair on my little body. Goodbye! ''grins at Brick, while attempting to flee, but Brick grabs him. * Brick:'' If I catch you even looking at my Penelope again, I'm gonna pound you so hard your kids will be born dizzy! 'pressing on Garfield, Bricks releases him in a violent way. * '''Garfield: ''Yes sir. Anything you say, sir. This is me leaving. ''flees away. * Penelope: ''That wasn't very nice.'' * Brick: ''Oh, here. I brought you something to eat. ''presents Penelope half of a carrot. * Penelope: ''Gosh, half a rotten carrot. You're so "good" to me, Brick. ''stares at Brick with anger.'' As of this moment, I'm not your girlfriend no more! Goodbye forever! Or maybe longer.'' * Brick: ''the carrot he wanted to give Penelope What got into her...'' * Penelope: '''down the alley ''There's gotta be a nice guy for me.stops and smiles to the audience. '''''There is! Garfield! * Garfield:'' Lucky I got away from Brick before he did something we'd both regret. Me more than him. Oh, Brick! Jon must have taken Odie out for a walk. Or maybe the other way around. ''hears a call at the door'' Forgot his key again. ''opens the door and sees Penelope'' Penelope!'' * Penelope:'' Garfield! I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend.'' * Garfield: '''the door If that furry rhinoceros catches me with her I'm a goner. I better sneak off the back. 'is heading towards the kitchen and Penelope walks from there, holding a sheet of paper * '''Penelope: I wrote you a poem, Garfield. "My Kind of Guy" by Penelope Cat. "Garfield is my kind of guy, He is the apple of my eye, In me he has a friend for life, I hope someday to be his wife."'' * '''Garfield: ''No! NO! ''leads Penelope outside his house You wouldn't like me. I snore. I eat. I snore while I eat! * Penelope'': But I like you!'' * Garfield:'' Don't say that! Go find another guy! On another street or another show or something. Goodbye! '' * slams the door and escapes home. He heads to the city park and hides inside a trash can * Garfield:'' She'll never find me in here.'' * Penelope:'' I wrote a song for you, Garfield! "Beautiful Garfield, you are my man, We have a wonderful wedding to plan, How I adore your lasagna breath..."'' * Garfield:'' Get out of here, or you might cause my death.'' flees * Penelope:'' I think it's really cute when a guy plays hard to get!'' * is running from the park to the downtown * Garfield: ''I need a hiding place, where she won't find me.'' spots a mini-market. The mini-market! Perfecto. hides inside the wares. She won't find me here. * Penelope:'' Baby food... Flower...Spices... Canned meat products... Fruit juices... Oh, here we go, boyfriends! Hi Garfield! '' * Garfield:'' Will you leave me alone?!'' * Penelope:'' Don't you like me, Garfield?'' * Garfield: ''No! I mean yes, but I like living more. If Brick sees us together...'' * is staring at the window * Garfield: It's not that I don't like you, I just don't like you near me. * Penelope'': ''sad'' It's alright, Garfield. You'll never see me again. Goodbye!'' * Garfield:'' Penelope, it's not like... ''leaves the mini-market Huh, I don't want to hurt her feelings, but sometimes... Well, you saw the position I was in. 'takes a pack of crisps and is eating them Anyway, there's other things in this world besides women, like breathing. I'd be a jerk to go after her. walks away grinning at the audience, then he comes back Okay, so I'm a jerk. Here, these are stale. hands over the pack of crisps and leaves the mini-market * the minimarket, Brick is harassing Penelope * '''Brick: ''You're my girl and I won't let you go. * Penelope:'' Mph! Let go of me, I'm not your girl!'' * Garfield:'' ''the audience Ladies and gentlemen, you're about to witness another great moment in stupidity! Mine. * Brick:'' No woman walks out on me!'' * Garfield: Brick in harassing Penelope You take your hands off my girl! Did I say that? * gets angry and Penelope falls in love with Garfield * Brick: Cat, you're in ''biiig' trouble.'' * '''Garfield: ''Sure looks that way. ''flees and Brick chases him * Penelope:'' Brick, don't hurt him! ''runs after Brick and Garfield * Garfield:'' ''Yeah, Brick, don't hurt him! '' * '''Brick: If I get my hands on you, you're a goner!'' * Garfield:'' ''When the man's right, he's right. I have to do something. * is leading Brick to the area the workers are preparing shipments to Mexico. * '''Worker 2: ''Okay, shipment for Mexico's all loaded. ''jumps inside the truck and hides there, Brick follows him inside.'' All clear, let 'er roll! 'sneaks away from the truck, Brick remains inside. The truck door is locked with shipments and Brick inside. * '''Brick: Hey! Lemme outta here! Hey! ''truck with Brick inside departs. * Garfield: ''Hasta la vista, el Bricko! Send me a postcard from Acapulco! ''approaches Garfield * Penelope: '' ''''Garfield? Did you mean what you said about me being your girlfriend?'' * Garfield: ''Umm... Let's have a snack and discuss it. What do you like on your pizza?'' * Penelope:'' Everything except anchovies?'' * Garfield: ''Ah, we're gonna get along just fine.'' and Penelope go down the alley and the episode ends. Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5